Stone Cold
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Sydney-Rae is asked to be Queen of Queens and she finds that she's fallen for the King of Brooklyn but how will she deal with the emotionless leader? Is better than it sounds...promise! There are songs in it; I think it's slash free too.
1. SydneyRae

**Chapter ****One**

Spot Conlon wasn't one to fall in love. Most said he didn't even have a heart, some dared to say that it was broken years ago, but most know that he never lets emotions control him.

Emotions were a weakness and Spot didn't have weaknesses. He was above them. The few girls who were good enough to be seen with him could tell anyone that caring wasn't in his vocabulary. That he knew nothing of compassion and that love was never associated with him.

He was Stone Cold, everyone knew it; he would never fall in love. No one was crazy enough to pursue it, to put themselves so far out there in the sliver of the chance that he would love them back. No one would ever cause themselves that much pain.

Well, consciously, no one would.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sydney-Rae! You're late!" Carter, the owner of Carter Eats, in Queens, yelled. I her eyes, quickly tying my apron around my waist.

"You know the only reason he doesn't fire your ass, Syd, is cause you're a customer favourite," a brunette whispered in a hushed tone. I grinned, shrugging.

"What can I say, Pipe, I can't help what's true."

"Andrea, Sydney-Rae, get _back_ to work!" the red faced man steamed.

"Only _he_ would call someone by their _names_," Piper growled, her voice still quiet but her annoyance prevalent. I laughed slightly but covered it up with a cough when the man spun around, glaring at us. "We're going, Carter, jeez!"

"Are you harassing my girl, Carter?" a playful voice called; Carter grunted, disappearing into the back room, "Hey girls."

"Hey Tony," Piper smiled, blushing slightly.

"You girl," I laughed. Piper rolled her eyes, kissing Tony. "So Race, what's new for the Manhattan Newsies?"

"We're hosting the Monthly poker game," he grinned but Piper gave him a look, "I prolly wont be playing."

"Oh you'll be playing aiight," I grinned, winking at Piper, who blushed madly, "but it won't be with cards."

"Where did you get such a special friend Andy?" Racetrack asked, nuzzling into his girlfriend's ear.

"Get to work!" Carter yelled.

"Carter!" I yelled back, "Do you see anyone in here? It's ghost hour, when people come, you know we work. Get off _our_ backs and do _your_ job." The man cracked a smile before turning away.

"How in the world do you get away with things like that?" Piper laughed.

"I've lived here for a while," I shrugged, "He's used to me." Race and Piper laughed at me, shaking their heads.

"You're crazy."

"It's why you love me," I smiled, taking the pen from behind my ear, "Have fun with your boyfriend, I'm gonna work." I ducked away from Piper's reach but grinned when I saw Race 'restraining' her. My catcall made Piper scream in embarrassment and tried to go after me but Race wasn't done. "How can I help you?"


	2. Manhattan Info

**Chapter ****Two**

"So," I sighed, flopping down next to Racetrack in the booth, "Anthony, what's really going on with Manhattan?"

"Syd," he sighed back, rolling his head back.

"See I knew it, you don't want to tell Piper something," I smirked, "What's going on, Tony?"

"Aiight, fine, but only cause I trust you," he muttered, looking at the smiling Piper who was serving the table at the other side of the room, "It's Harlem."

"Knuckles?" Racetrack nodded, "Uhg, that guy hates me."

"Yeah, well apparently, he's thinking of causing us some trouble and rumor has it, it's causa you two."

"Doesn't surprise me," I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face, "He never was too fond of, ahem, letting go."

"Yeah, well Piper's a," but he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know, Tony, I know," I smiled, ruffling his hair, "She's pretty swell."

"Better than swell," he muttered stubbornly.

"Of course, of course," I laughed, slapping him playfully on the back, "So can I do anything to help, with the Knuckles situation I mean."

"I know what you mean you cheeky little," but he stopped himself, "Nothing really, just, you and Piper-."

"Stay out of trouble, yeah aiight, I get it."

"Syd, it's only cause-."

"We're girls."

"No, cause fighting's pretty nasty and while you're good," he made sure to emphasize the last part, "I don't want to risk it, specially cause if something happened to you, I'd be in so much trouble, I mean-."

"I get it Tony," I smiled fondly.

"So how's life here?"

"God," my smile disappeared, "The Newsies, if only they were all like yours. How's Jack by the way?"

"Sarah's pregnant," Race smiled.

"Oh! That's great!" Racetrack laughed at my sudden burst of emotion. "That's really great, I'm glad they're happy."

"Syd, stop flirting with my boyfriend," Piper grumbled, I raised an eyebrow and Piper jerked her head at the table a few down from them, "Can't control their hands."

"What?" both me and Racetrack demanded. She shook her head but I was already standing, not being blocked off by Piper.

"Oi!" I yelled at the table, the two boys looked at me and I glared down, "Get the hell out."

"Aw, c'mon darling," one of them slurred, running a finger down my arm. I grabbed his finger, bending it back and he gasped.

"Now, sleaze ball." He didn't move, so I bent it further back, yanking him up. I threw him out the door and his partner just smirked, following him. "And don't come back ya pervs."

"Sydney-Rae," Carter called, "It's Piper's turn to close up. You can leave."

"Yes!" I smirked but laughed at Piper's whine. Racetrack kissed her and promised to help as I untied her apron. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Race laughed as Piper grunted, "Be careful."

"Will do," I grinned and the bell on the jingled as it closed.


	3. Queen of Queens?

**Chapter ****Three**

I kicked a rock, hearing it clack against the wall but also hearing footsteps behind her. I looked down an alley and out of the corner of my eyes, saw a group of guys following me. Rolling my eyes, I shoved my hands into my pockets. Stupid Newsies.

"Hey, Red, wanna-."

"No," I cut off the boy but felt a hand on my upper arm, "Get your mitts off me."

"Or what?" the boy smirked and I smiled sweetly. Jerking my arm out of his grasp, I punched him before my foot shoved him back so that he fell, and slammed my other foot into his gut. Leaning down, I pressed two fingers to his neck before looking at the startled followers. Then I walked off, back to my apartment with a slight smile playing my lips. As I jogged up the stairs, I felt my calf burn. "Shit I need to stop doing that." Closing the apartment door behind me, I quickly changed into a large button up shirt and some shorts that I had cut. I couldn't help but reach down to the floor, feeling the muscles in my legs extend and letting out a sigh of slight pain, I squatted on my right leg, switching every so often. Finally, satisfied with the tiny stretch, I straightened and turned. "Mother fuck, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Wondering what a woman like you is doing, wearing something like that," the Newsie smirked, licking his lips but I gave him a 'bite me' look.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I growled, folding my arms, "And who the hell _are_ you?"

"Oh, scuse me," he muttered, removing his hat, "The name's Jaws and Keys let me in."

"Lemme guess, he can pick locks?" I asked, bored. Jaws nodded and I rolled my eyes. "What're you even doing here? Why aren't you helping your pathetic boss, or whatever the hell he is?"

"That's _why_ I'm here," he stated, sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Oh, well, by all means," I scoffed, throwing my arms in his direction, "_Do_ make yourself comfortable."

"Are you always this," but he couldn't finish.

"Mostly," I smirked, folding my arms again, "What're you doing here, besides breaking and entering, Newsie."

"Well, you see," he started, obviously not knowing what he wanted to say, "We've been, well, _watching_ you-."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Wouldjya shut up," he glared at me, "Queens ain't in good shape, you've prolly noticed that yourself."

"What'dya mean by _Queens_?" I asked skeptically.

"Queens," he said again, "The Newsies."

"Oh," I mouthed, "A blind _and_ deaf person coulda guessed that. But what's that got to do with me?" He stared at me for a second and it clicked. "No."

"Aw, c'mon Stretch-."

"What'd you call me?" I seethed, "I ain't gonna lead your stupid band of _kids_. I already _have_ a job, suits me just fine. It ain't my problem that you're fucked up."

"But you could help fix it."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Cause your brother would want it." I stood in silence.

"How," my throat was dry, "How do you know Patrick?"

"Greatest leader," he shrugged and I glared at him.

"It got him fucking killed. Why the hell do you think I'd follow in his footsteps?"

"Cause you're his sister and it bugs you as much as it would bug him."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that smart guy."

"We were close." I stood for a while, thinking it over but he sighed. "He was my pal, he always asked me to watch out for you. Always said to do what was best. I believe this is what's best for everyone."

"It ain't what's best," I growled, "Get the hell out."

"Look-."

"I will hurt you." This made him smile.

"You've got his temper." My glare sharpened and he chuckled. "Just think about it, huh?"

"Fine," I finally muttered, "Now get out, or I'll throw you down the stairs. All five flights." So he did, and I couldn't sleep that night, I pushed Patrick's life _out_ of mine. How had it come back? Why was he doing this to me?


	4. The Answer

**Chapter ****Four**

"Sydney-Rae, I will kiss this cloth if you can tell me everything I just said to you." My head snapped up at Piper who was standing, hands on hips, looking at me expectantly.

"Pipe, I-."

"What is with you today?" she asked, "You broke a glass this morning and-."

"I'm just off, Pipe," I lied, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair, "It's been almost three years since Pat and I'm just out of it."

"Babe, I know more than anyone that you loved his seventeen-year-old self and you miss the hell out of him, but life goes on."

"That's prolly the bitchiest thing you've said to me this month." Piper grinned and I smiled weakly. "I just ran into . . . the past I guess."

"Why, what happened?" immediately she was worried. Go figure.

"Nothing," I laughed, "How was your date with Race last night."

"Very subtle Syd," she smirked, "It was nice. I just wish-."

"You lived closer, I know," I smiled sympathetically. She nodded, sighing and I looked around. We were pretty full tonight. "You gonna sing tonight?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Prolly not."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not Syd, you're a tough act to follow."

"Oh I _highly_ doubt that," I muttered but before she could respond, Carter told me to get ready to go onstage. "Aw, crap."

"You'll be amazing Syd, like always." I wrinkled but she laughed, pushing me towards the small stage. "Go ya goose."

"Fine," I sighed, walking the rest of the way up the stairs and onto the platform, "Hey everyone. This one's for the believers:

_I was walking down the street _

_In my blue jeans and my bare feet_

 _I saw old Mrs. Mayo in her garden so high  _

_She got her prize azaleas_

 _And her big ole fat tomatoes _

_She invited me in to have a piece of her pie  _

_And later on I thought I'd head on down_

 _By the Caley River to the old rope swing _

_There was a bunch of kids laughin' and jumpin' in_

 _I sat down on the grass and I just watched them play _

_And all my worries seemed to wash away_

_Oh it's a magical thing _

_When the sun is shining down on me _

_And this is such a beautiful place_

 _Don't wanna miss a minute of today it's_

 _So magical  _

_Tonight I'll go home and write myself a letter _

_Tell myself to live a little freer and love a little better _

_Gonna soak it in like there's no tomorrow _

_And drink up every second like a big ole glass of water  _

_Oh it's a magical thing _

_When the sun is shining down on me_

 _And this is such a beautiful place_

 _Don't wanna miss a minute of today it's_

 _So magical  _

_Oh I feel like I could fly _

_When I see the world through these eyes _

_Oh it's a magical thing_

 _When the sun is shining down on me _

_And this is such a beautiful place _

_Don't wanna miss a minute of today it's _

_So magical_

_Oh, It's so magical_."

"Damn girl," Piper grinned as I walked through the roaring applaud back to the bar where we hung out, "See!"

"Piper," I warned but she only smiled, hugging me.

"I believe," she laughed.

"I, you're a dork," I ended up laughing with her.

"Girls," Carter smiled, "Good job Sydney-Rae, as usual, but you've got a visitor."

"Ooo, a suitor," Piper grinned but I rolled my eyes, growling when I saw Jaws standing by the door.

"Not again," I whined but neither heard me because I had already started walking towards him, "You followed me."

"I did no such thing," he smirked but I glared at him, "Loosen up, huh?"

"You're following me. I have a Newsie from _Queens_ following me and you're telling me to loosen up? Jaws, you better learn how to talk to me if you expect me to go through with this." He perked up, his head snapping in my direction.

"You're gonna do it?"

"Deaf and stupid?" I questioned, "Yes I'm gonna do it. If Patrick wanted me to, then, I guess he has his reasons and I trust him but so help me god, if you've tricked me, I'll kill you."

"I'm not tricking you!" he said defensively, "You'll have to move into the lodging house."

"This is _not_ normal," I pointed out, "Have you ever heard of a Leader being asked?"

"Well, you're going to be great." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey Stretch."

"What," I snapped.

"You've got a nice voice."

"Thanks Jaws."


	5. Three Weeks Later, Stretch

**Chapter ****Five**

(Three Weeks later)

Unfortunately, Stretch had stuck. Yes, that's right, I was officially known as Stretch. Jaws really wasn't that bad though. He was a really nice guy, bugged the shit out of me, but other than that, pretty decent I guess. I had accomplished a lot over the three weeks too. The Newsies were a bunch of drunks who tried to nail everything that moved, nor were they completely respectful. It only took five examples to get it through their heads that I did _not_ take shit from _anyone_. I was proud of myself.

"Hey Stretch!" I heard Jaws' voice up the narrow stairway.

"What!" I yelled back, annoyed he had awoken me.

"You've got guests."

"Stop shouting damn it," I muttered, hitting the last step.

"They're outside," he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You're like five." I could see that he had a retort but he kept it to myself and I smiled. I had trained him well. Aww!

"Stretch, this is Racetrack Higgins," he pointed at Race who I nodded out, wondering if he'd recognize me.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled warmly, spitting in his hand. I did the same and we shook hands. Idiot.

"And," Jaws continued, "this is Spot Conlon." The first thing I saw were a pair of icy blue eyes. They literally didn't have _any_ emotion in them.

"You've shaped up Queens pretty well," the frozen man stated, nodding at me.

"Brooklyn huh?" I asked and he nodded; I stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, just expecting someone taller."

"Yeah, well we were expecting someone less feminine," Spot growled. Oh, had I hit a nerve. I stepped closer, glaring at him, up slightly because he was slightly taller than me.

"Are you calling me a girl Conlon?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well it's good to know you're not completely stupid, ya mule," I grinned, waggling my eyebrows. Pulling off my hat, I laughed at their surprised faces.

"Sydney-Rae! I told you not to get involved," Racetrack yelled but I glared at him, "Oh don't even try, I've known you so long, I'm freaking immune to that look!"

"Higgins, this ain't your territory," Jaws growled, stepping in front of me and I rolled my eyes. He had also taken on the role as honorary Patrick, it was a nice thought, but the protectiveness was something I could do without.

"Shut up Jaws," I muttered, walking past them. I heard them following me and lead them to Carter Eats. Piper grinned, yanking me into a hug.

"Long time no see, Miss Queens."

"Yeah," I sighed, wrinkling my nose. She gave me a look of concern but I shook my head, "We need a table."

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow in question but her eyes lit up, "Oh."

"Yeah," I laughed, knowing she had seen Race. He smiled at her and she tinted pink, leading us to a table. "You are such a girl!"

"I don't see how that's an insult," Race grinned, kissing Piper, "How're you?" I rolled my eyes at the couple, turning to the Brooklyn leader, Spot, nodding.

"So what're you doing here exactly," I asked, sitting down, "Something tells me it's not because of the change in leadership."

"Well, looks and smarts, you might make it after all, girl."

"Stretch, Conlon," Jaws corrected and I rolled my eyes, smacking him upside the head.

"I can fucking handle my own affairs, get the hell away if you're going to be like this, I'm not fourteen anymore," I growled annoyed. He shook his head, mumbling something about being outside, and left. I looked at Spot expectantly and he had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"As you've prolly started to realize, Harlem is growing into a bigger problem than anyone thought, I told the other Leaders that Harlem, Knuckles specifically needed to be stopped but no one listened."

"They've started picking on Newsies, a couple of my boys have been soaked pretty badly and Crutchy lost part of his ear in a fight, prolly woulda lost more if Jack hadn't been coming back from work."

"Just like Jack," I smiled slightly, "So how come we haven't been getting trouble from Harlem."

"Beats me," Spot muttered.

"Trust me Syd, soon as Knuckles finds out you're Queen of Queens, he'll be after you like that," Piper snapped her fingers.

"Uhg, yuck, Knuckles," I grumbled, shuddering.

"You two know him?"

"You have a lot to catch up on, Brooklyn," I smiled small. He gave me a slightly blank stare, meaning, I knew there was something going on in his mind, but I didn't know what.

"Maybe he can at the poker game?" Race suggested.

"Why would he-?"

"It's a tradition, Syd, you're kinda obligated to go." I made a face, along with Piper but Racetrack laughed.

"Fine," I mumbled, "Manhattan, right?"

"It's been moved to Brooklyn," Spot answered, looking between the three friends, "You're-."

"Close, odd, stupid," Syd suggested, "Yeah, we know."

"I was going to say, late, but those work too I guess," he smirked at Race.

"When am I ever on time?" I sighed, "Don't even answer Piper!"


	6. The Poker Game

**Chapter ****Six**

"Syd," Racetrack grinned, practically inhaling the chips on the table. God he was demonic when it came to gambling, bloody fool looked possessed. "Welcome to heaven."

"Are you sure it ain't hell," I muttered to Piper who suppressed a laugh making me smile.

"Oi!" Spot yelled, quickly quieting the room of first and second commands.

"Aiight, Syd, so we got," Race started introductions, there were so many, I couldn't remember half of them but then he got to Spot and introduced his second, Metal, who winked at me. Jaws glared at him but I smacked him upside the head.

"Be good," I instructed him in a hushed tone.

"Tell him that," he grumbled as we sat. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the boys before me. Yes, they were all boys and they looked slightly startled to have a girl before them.

"Let's get the game started," Race almost whined.

"Jeez, Higgins, stop being such a girl," a boy laughed. I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms but he just shrugged me off. I looked at Piper but she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Aiight, whose in?" Race asked, dealing out the cards, "Syd?"

"Uhm-."

"Funny joke Higgins, deal me in," the guy who called him a girl scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I growled, standing.

"You heard me girly," he smirked, but barely glanced up at me, "Girls don't play _poker_. It's a man's game."

"So then shouldn't you put the cards down before you hurt yourself?"

"Girl-."

"Becket, sit the hell down," Jaws growled, standing in front of me.

"Jaws!" I muttered in frustration.

"If you are done," Spot glared around the room, "we are actually playing a game."

"Dude, I'm leaving," I stated but pointed at Jaws, "Stay." I walked over to Piper who kissed Racetrack on the cheek and we headed back to Queens. New York Newsies . . . egotistical . . .


	7. Boys Are Stupid

**Chapter ****Seven**

"Hun, you know how guys are," Piper sighed, "Girls are never as good as they are. You're just a threat."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed back, linking arms with her, "It's just annoying, I have to _earn_ respect and guys who're shit don't even have to try. It's stupid."

"You can't do anything but what you're doing now," she pointed out.

"True, I just, I still don't understand why me, why not Jaws?" I turned to her, "He would be _**so**_ much better."

"Honey, Pat wanted you to be leader, Jaws was his friend," she tried to explain, "Why're you asking me? I'm thinking the same thing as you." I laughed, turning forward again but heard something tapping against the stone road. Like footsteps. "Is that just me?"

"No," I muttered turning slightly: we were being followed. As we turned the corner, she broke out into a run but I kept walking, after a while feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there sweet face."

**Mystery Person's POV**

It had been an hour since Stretch and Piper had left; Jaws and Race were practically switching winning. I had silently given up and was watching the rather entertaining display of manliness before me. Becket was now fighting my second in command, and loosing badly.

"Tony!" a voice yelled from behind me, I turned to see Piper and looked at Race, he was too into the game.

"Race," I tried to help but he didn't phase.

"Anthony!" she shouted and his head snapped up. I smiled slightly at the effect she had on him. "Sydney is-."

"Andy?" Race asked, concern filling his voice when his girl's head bent over but moments later the mass of hair was flipped back.

"I think it's Knuckles." That was all Anthony needed but he told Jaws to get back to the lodging house before sprinting out the door. Jaws was about to follow, but I stuck out my cane.

"Go," I growled before following Racetrack myself. After a while, I caught up with him but only cause he had stopped running, he was walking towards an alley where there were two guys fighting a shorter . . . person. "Where is she?"

"There," he pointed to the shorter person as she broke one of the guy's legs. Jesus, Stretch was some girl.


	8. Girls Can Fight?

**Chapter ****Eight**

(Sydney-Rae's POV)

"Fucking, ow," I muttered, holding my extremely sore arm. That last punch had been harder than I had anticipated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other guy swing at me while his buddy writhed in pain on the floor. Quickly, I ducked down, grabbing the closest thing to me, which happened to be a crate and threw it at him. It broke against him and I used his shock to my advantage, kneeing him in the nuts before right hooking him in the face. I turned around and saw the other guy right behind me but soon fell to the floor and I saw an amused Racetrack standing at the end of the alley. "Took you long enough and thanks for the bloody help!"

"You were handling yourself just fine," he grinned and I looked at Spot.

"Thanks for that," I smiled, nodding my head in the unconscious oaf's direction, leaning against the wall. He nodded and I glanced at Race who shrugged. What was with this kid? It was like he didn't have a heart and as soon as he showed even the tiniest emotion, he was colder than before. It was confusing . . .

"C'mon let's get back," he said, his hand placed on his cane. He was an odd kid.

"Aiight," I sighed, adding more pressure to my side.

"Syd-."

"It's just a small cut Race," I muttered, standing up straight.

"Small cut my ass," he moved my hand and inhaled sharply; there was a flash that passed through Spot's eyes but as soon as it was there, it was gone. See, odd! "Sydney-."

"How was I supposed to know he had a knife? And anyway, I'm always the last one standing." Spot smirked at this; Race moved to pick me up but I smacked his arms. "You even fucking try-."

"Aiight Syd, fine," he sighed, "Just, be careful, god, Andy's gonna _kill_ me."

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly see you helping me, only ice-face over there," I grumbled. Race laughed slightly but Spot didn't react. "What is your problem, Brooklyn, you're bloody inhuman! It's like you don't feel." There was another flash in his eyes but this time, it was one I could read; he glared at me.

"Ignore her Spot, it's her way of dealing with pain."

"I'm not in-ow!" I yelled when Race bumped into me, "Bloody watch where you're going, huh?" He only smiled and we started the walk back but made a different turn and were heading into what I assumed to be the lodging house.

"Sydney!" Piper yelled, pummeling me with a huge hug making me wince.

"Careful Andy, she's a little fragile," Race muttered. She gave him an accusing look but I shook my head, sitting down.

"I'll deal with you later Tony," she sighed, ripping a cloth that Spot handed her and she started to wrap my side.

"Jesus Christ, OW!"


	9. Sudden Change

**Chapter ****Nine**

"I don't think it's safe with Knuckles' boys walking the streets," Piper sighed after a while; I looked at her, "We should stay here."

"Babe, we can get to Manhattan," Race muttered but was cut off with a glare.

"Don't babe me, Anthony Higgins, if you had helped her-."

"Pipe, I was fine-."

"Obviously you weren't, you got freaking cut!"

"I can take care of myself," I reminded her but she shook her head.

"Well, I'm staying here."

"Jesus Christ Andrea," I growled, glaring at my best friend, "He didn't do anything, I didn't die, I'm fine, stop being such a bloody bitch. Go back to Manhattan with him."

"Syd, you're coming with us," Race stated. I rolled my head back before looking at Spot.

"I feel like a five year old," I muttered, looking away.

"If it's all the same to you Piper, I think Manhattan would be safer, since they are in these streets," Spot stated and my head snapped back to him, "I'll walk you there myself."

"Cocky bastard." He glared at me but I rolled my eyes. "I don't care where we go, as long as I can _sleep_."

"Let's go back to Manhattan, ba-Andy," Race muttered. She looked at him guiltily and I laughed, shaking my head. "C'mon."

"What?" but she pulled outside. Two seconds later, I heard a giggle and rolled my eyes. "We're leaving!" I was about to push myself up but I saw Spot's hand in front of my face, so I took it.

"Thanks," I smiled. He shrugged back but his eyes flicked, like a smile. My smile widened but I kept quiet, following him outside. Maybe he was an _okay_ kid.


	10. Singing in Manhattan

**Chapter ****Ten**

It'd been a month since that damn meeting and while I still didn't necessarily get along with Becket, I tolerated him. Metal and I became better friends; I found out that he was a nice kid who lost his family at an early age and was probably the only person so close to Spot. Spot, I wanted to say I could read him a little better, but he was still confusing as hell. I could see one thing, like in his eyes, but he would act or say something completely different. We'd grown used to each other, I don't know if we necessarily _liked_ each other, but whatever. Knuckles had finally found out that I, Sydney, was in fact Stretch, leader of Queens and attempted to 'take on' some of my Newsies, but they were tough enough to withstand it and get away without being too badly hurt. I hadn't encountered him yet but I knew sometime soon, I would.

"Syd," Piper whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are we out of place?" I turned to face her and saw her biting her lip, making me laugh.

"Nah! We both know Manhattan and I haven't done anything offending, we just happen to be the only girls from Queens here. Don't worry bout it, Race is coming over."

"Having fun?" Race asked from behind her and she whipped around, making me lose interest. I turned to face the stage and saw Medda, I think her name was, singing. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to a mischievous Piper and a suspicious Racetrack.

"What?" I asked slowly. They looked at each other before Piper leaned in.

"Tony called in a favour."

"What kind of favour?" I asked alarmed but she didn't answer, instead, I heard my name from behind me.

"Stretch, the leader of Queens I hear has a mean voice, why don't we call her up here," the red head called out to the crowd.

"Oh I'll kill you!" but I didn't have time, instead, I was being shoved onto the stage.

"Give her a hand!" I glared down at Piper, who only smiled but I got an idea.

"Aiight, then I guess this is for my best friend, Piper, who loves this song:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

 _Nobody knows what she's holdin' back _

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace  _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born  _

_Through the wind and the rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel  _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

_When morning comes it'll be too late  _

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings_

 _And she flies to a place where she's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

  _A statue stands in a shaded place_

 _An angel girl with an upturned face_

 _A name is written on a polished rock _

_A broken heart that the world forgot  _

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings_

 _And she flies to a place where she's loved_

 _Concrete angel_."

The applause was deafening and I smiled when I saw Piper's teary eyes.

"Beautiful," she mouthed, "Now happy!!"

"Fine," I sighed, racking my brain before finally deciding on something, "And this one's for those people like me, who just like to be stubborn:

_Every time I turn around_

 _I run into your pride _

_Sometimes I'm not so sure if I wanna _

_Know that guy, know that guy '_

_Cause you got a rock hard head _

_Stubborn as a mule _

_Oh, yeah, and by the way, I still love you_

_Go on and be that way _

_Slam that door_

 _Make a scene _

_Yell some more_

 _Come on let's have it out _

_Have your say '_

_Cause with a love this strong_

 _Baby it's okay_

 _For you to be that way  _

_Sometimes what you don't say_

 _Can make the deepest cut _

_And I get my feelings hurt _

_And I just go nuts, well a little nuts_

 _So try to ignore that girl_

_She's just blowin' off steam _

_Oh and I don't know about her _

_But I hope you say to me  _

I caught Spot's eyes but his expression was unreadable.

_Go on and be that way_

 _Slam that door _

_Make a scene _

_Yell some more_

 _Come on let's have it out_

 _Have your say '_

_Cause with a love this strong _

_Baby it's okay_

 _For you to be that way  _

_Baby let's get emotional _

_What do you say we let it all go_

 _Let it go  _

_Go on and be that way _

_Slam that door_

 _Make a scene _

_Yell some more_

 _Come on let's have it out _

_Have your say '_

_Cause with a love this strong _

_Baby it's okay _

_For you to be that way  _

_Be that way, oh yeah_.

Thank you!" I yelled before almost running off stage.

"That was great!" Medda gushed, "Please feel free to come by any time." I smiled nodding, not able to breath. I needed air, so I walked past her quickly and out the stage door, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, I felt a hesitant hand on my back, sending a slight chill through my body, and I turned my head to see Spot standing there.

"Hi," I chocked, not knowing what was wrong, god I needed to calm down.

"You okay?"

"I don't know, just a little, out of, air," I muttered, turning so I was facing him completely but leaning against the wall. I stared into the space in front of me, steadying my breath before looking at him. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"You," he started, "You look made for the stage."

"Thanks," I laughed slightly, "It's nerve wracking."

"Really?" he tilted his head and I nodded, "You don't look nervous."

"Years of practice," I smiled, dazing out a bit, adding after a while, "It's my favourite song."

"What?"

"Be That Way, it's my favourite." He smiled slightly and I felt my heart flutter slightly.

"You're different, Sydney," he murmured, brushing a stray hair out of my face, "It's-," but he either couldn't or didn't want to finish.

"It's what," I urged, resting a gently hand on his lower arm and his eyes snapped to mine. He must have felt the jolt of electricity, he could _not_ have missed it.

"It's," he started; I felt his hand on my cheek, thumb stroking my cheek and barely registered him moving closer until his lips were on mine, creating the most incredible feeling I never wanted to lose, "I like it."


	11. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Piper knew something was up when I came back inside in a daze and Spot, I don't know if she noticed, but I sure did, his eyes were a little bit brighter. The next day, we had to go back to Queens but Racetrack wanted to meet us in Brooklyn because he had to tell me something and he needed Piper. He had rushed off the night before, due to an issue with something he wouldn't tell us.

"Piper, has anyone ever told you, your boyfriend is weird?"

"Yeah," she laughed, rubbing at a spot on the counter really hard, "You." I smiled, pouring water onto the spot and it came off. "How do you do that?"

"Magic," I grinned.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what happened between you and Spot?"

"You," I started but shook my head, "No, nothing happened, crazy." She rolled her eyes, looking at the clock. "We should get going."

"You just want to see your boyfriend."

"So do you."

"Why would I want to see," but I saw her grin, "Piper! He's not-."

"Uh-huh sure," she laughed, ducking from my flailing arm, "C'mon lover girl, let's go."

"Piper!" I yelled, chasing her out the door, she laughed, running off but when I finally caught up with her, I had given up in paying her back. I had forgotten why I was chasing her. Instead, we laughed our way to Brooklyn. "So you and Race are pretty serious, huh? Should I be expecting a band on your finger any time soon?"

"Syd," she sighed, "He can barely figure out when we see each other."

"It's the Newsie thing," I reminded her. She glared at me.

"I never thought I see the day when you're _actually_ standing up _for_ him."

"Well, I can't help it. It was the same with my brother, it's the same with Race, and it's the same with, okay well it's not, but I'm a girl. I'm just naturally smarter."

"Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"No," I laughed and she smiled, "He cares about you Pipe, anyone with eyes can see it."

"I know but my patience is running thin," she muttered when Spot came into view.

"Hey there," I smiled, _feeling_ Piper's grin.

"Hey Spot," she chimed; he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, hi," he muttered, "Race should be here soon." Then he left to go inside. I glanced at Piper but she had the same confused look on her face.

"I'm sure he's just got a lot on his mind," she suggested, but it sounded more like a question. I shrugged, he was always an odd kid. We sat on the edge of the long pier and I let out a long sigh.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I muttered.

"Just, be careful Syd," I heard her mutter under her breath but when I turned with a questioning stare, her eyes were closed and she was leaning back, so I went into the building Spot had disappeared into.

"Can I help you miss?" a boy asked as I looked around.

"I'm looking for Conlon."

"Whose asking?" he smirked, looking me over, and I glared at him.

"Stretch," he stumbled back slightly and I smirked, "I'll just show myself in, where is he?" He pointed to a door and I stifled a laugh, shaking my head. Knocking, I heard moving around and it opened. Spot looked at me, slightly confused. "Can I . . . come in?"

"Uh, sure," he muttered, opening the door further and I slipped in, "What's up?"

"I dunno, you tell me," I sighed, leaning against the bed frame.

"What'd you mean?" his emotionless demeanor had returned, blank face and all.

"I mean, last night," I held out a hand, "and five minutes ago," I held out my other hand, as if weighing options, "Did I miss something, or did I just imagine that you-."

"Stretch-."

"Sydney," I corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Sydney, Jaws calls me Stretch, it caught on, and I _hate_ it."

"Sydney, last night meant nothing," he stated, his eyes becoming a darker, bluer blue, "You're a good looking girl, that's all you'll be to me."

"And you're a liar," I laughed. He portrayed shock for a split second but his eyes narrowed.

"Trust me, I'm not lying." He walked out the room and I stood there. Was he serious? He, he couldn't be.

"Oi," I yelled, stalking after him, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Brooklyn," he smirked.

"No," I growled, "You're an asshole who thought you could fuck with me. Well let me tell you something Mr. Conlon, I swear, I have absolutely no problem wiping that stupid smirk off your face, and would feel no remorse in setting my boys on yours, as well as compromising with Knuckles to work against you." He stared at me but I kept my promise, I punched him right in the face before storming off, disregarding Piper and Racetracks yells after me. I ignored the feeling of eyes on me, figuring it was just his Newsies but was horribly surprised when I felt a rough had over my mouth and surrounded by a rugged group of Newsies.

"Hey there Sydney-Rae."


	12. Knuckles

**Chapter ****Twelve**

"Sydney-Rae," Knuckles smirked for the tenth time.

"Okay, I think everyone knows my name now," I muttered, squirming in the chair I was tied to, "Could you have tied me any tighter?"

"Aiight," his smirk widened and I felt my wrist almost snap as someone pulled the ropes, "So, Queen of Queens, huh? How'd you amount to that?"

"Well not by being a scum-bagged, whore-faced, asshole," but I stopped, "Well you." I felt a sudden stinging in my cheek and saw the after pose of a strike. "What, offense was taken?"

"You better watch yourself Rae. You seem to forget, I'm the one with the power."

"If you want to call tying the girl who beat you up when you cheated on her best friend down power, go ahead," I muttered, flipping my hair out of my face, "Most would call it coward ness." He smacked me again and I glared up at his scowling face.

"I would fucking shut it if I were you."

"Yes well if I were you, I'd be an idiot and a wimp. I am neither, am I?" This time he punched me and I leant my head forward. I had had enough. "Hey Knuckles."

"Not done yet, Rae?" he smirked, leaning closer, "Go on, take a shot." He stuck out his chin. "Oh wait you can't." He laughed deeply, straightening and was about to walk away but I hooked my leg around his, tripping him.

"I was just gonna say you didn't tie my legs," I laughed at the unconscious boy before me. He couldn't stay conscious if his life depended on it. I saw a silver glint in his pocket and reached out with my foot, letting out a sigh of relief when it fell out of his pocket. I wrinkled my nose, realizing I wouldn't be able to cut myself lose, so I did what any sane person would do. I attempted to stand in my chair. Pulling my legs up, I pushed, inching my way off the chair so I wouldn't fall, which was harder than it sounds.

"Sydney, what _are_ you doing?"

"What the," but I turned my head, "Spot? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"One of my boys saw Knuckles and his guys take-."

"Why are you _here_, Spot, not how. Why." He stared at me and I saw traces of guilt in his eyes.

"Sydney, we only have so long-," but the commotion outside cut him off, I rolled my eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Well do something Conlon." He moved closer, picking up Knuckle's blade, cutting the ropes, and pulled me up before I snatched my arm away. The door was flattened but we were out the window when shouts erupted and sprinting to, wait, where were we going?

"Brooklyn," he panted, looking over his shoulder. I glanced at him, following him against my better judgment. I was torn up. Really, I was. I didn't know what to feel, what to think, how to act, and I fucking hated it. He confused me and I wanted to know why he made me feel like shit. I wanted to know how after practically two months, I could be falling so fast for the guy who was so keen on hurting me. Or so it seemed. Suddenly, I felt myself yanked to the right and heard a door slam. Looking at the breathless Brooklyn leader, I bent over, resting my hands in my messy hair.

"God, Piper's gonna kill me," I coughed, sliding down the wall but Spot grabbed me.

"Upstairs," he swallowed before taking a calming breath. I let him lead me to where I had found him earlier, what I was assuming his bedroom. He pushed me towards the bed and I found I was to tired to protest because seconds later, I was laying down, drifting into a dreamland.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I rolled over, feeling the sun against my face but buried my face into the pillow, only to gasp slightly. My cheek, I remembered, shifting onto my back, covering my face but realized I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I sat up.

"Jaws is waiting downstairs," Spot's voice carried to my ears and I saw him by the window.

"Bye," I muttered, walking out.

"Are you okay?" was Jaws' first question to which I nodded.

"I just, need to get away. I hate Brooklyn." I heard something behind me and I glanced back, barely seeing hurt blue eyes. "Let's go."

"Aiight, see you Spot," Jaws smiled at the Brooklyn leader who grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and Jaws walked me back to Queens, where I immediately went to my room, locking the door behind me. Stupid Brooklyn pig.


	13. Fixing the Broken Pieces

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

I hugged my pillow tighter, knowing there was no use in sleeping, I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to sleep for the same reason I hadn't been for the I don't know how long. I heard a tapping on the window and my head snapped up, glaring at the figure in the window. For reasons unknown, I opened it but didn't move to let him in, instead I glared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he croaked and I folded my arms, noting his hair was a complete mess.

"I think we've talked enough," I growled, glaring at him. He averted his eyes but not before I saw a hint of guilt. "Fix your god damn hair Conlon." He reached up, smoothening it out but I moved towards the bed, letting him in. Eventually, I sighed at his stare. "What do you want from me Conlon? Cause obviously, I'm getting mixed signals."

"Sydney, it's harder, it's not, I mean," but he couldn't seem to finish.

"Spot, either you-."

"It's not that simple," he snapped.

"Well then explain it to me Spot, don't lie to my face and purposely make me feel like that." He dropped his head, running a hand through his hair.

"You can read me pretty well huh?" he smiled weakly. When I didn't respond, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands.

"I can't read you Spot," I whispered and he turned to me, "Otherwise, I'd know how you feel."

"You know how I feel, Sydney."

"But then why the hell do act the way you do," I almost yelled, slamming my fist against the mattress.

"It's complicated," he muttered, standing.

"Don't you dare put on that mask now Spot," I growled, grabbing his arm and turning his around while I went up on my knees, "Don't even try."

"You read me well enough," he stated; I didn't completely get the comment but I felt his hand against my cheek and tilted my head into his touch slightly. It felt so _good_. He smiled slightly, stroking my cheek with his thumb and before I knew it, I was softly singing:

"_ Tell me, who I have to be _

_To get some reciprocity _

_No one loves you more than me_

 _And no one ever will  _

_No matter how I think we grow _

_You always seem to let me know _

_It ain't workin' _

_It ain't workin' _

_And when I try to walk away _

_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay _

_This is crazy _

_This is crazy_. "

"Just be yourself," he murmured, resting his nose against mine, "Don't change." I smiled, lacing my fingers through his loose hand. I saw the warmth in his eyes and my smile widened.

"You're an odd child, Spot Conlon," I whispered, tucking my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around him. He, slowly, followed the suit, resting his chin on my head. "I don't understand this either."

"What's there not to understand?" he asked, moving beside my ear, "I _want_ you to be my girl." I pulled back, looking him square in the eyes. "Sydney, I don't completely get how you make me feel, but I know it's different. It's like you fill a space that I didn't even know was there."

"It's called your heart," I laughed and he smiled. I felt my own heart flip inside my rib cage and bit my lip.

"Whatever it is," he moved closer, "Now I know it's there, I don't want it empty again."

"So what was yesterday?" I asked quietly, sitting back.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I just, I guess I thought that if I pushed you away, the-."

"Feeling," I supplied when he didn't finish and he nodded.

"I figured it would go away but, god, was I wrong. When Hic told me that Knuckles had taken you, I knew things had changed, permanently. I knew I couldn't just push it away and I _had_ to deal with it. I realized, I would be the stupidest man alive if I let someone like you walk away."

"Who are you," I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow, "What have you done with Spot Conlon?" He laughed and I felt chills erupt throughout my body, how did he have such an effect on me?

"It's still me, Sydney, I'm just not lying to you," he smiled, "I'm just letting my mouth run."

"How can you do that so easily?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You make it pretty easy," he sat in front of me. I felt my cheeks heat and he chuckled, my blush deepening.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" tilting his own head.

"Whatever it is you're doing?" I muttered, "It's making me act all weird."

"You make me act the same way," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't understand you."

"You don't have to, Sydney, you just have to trust me." I inhaled a deep breath, letting it out, I thought about it.

"Why am I thinking about this?"

"Uhm," he was suddenly nervous and I laughed.

"Spot, I," I started with trouble but closed my eyes, "I like you. I really, really, really like you." He was quiet and I opened an eye slightly to see a huge smile on his face.

"You said really three times."

"Well thank you Captain obvious," I laughed and he leaned closer, planting a firm kiss on my lips, "What does this mean Spot?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know! I'm seventeen years old, you're the one-."

"Just cause I'm older doesn't mean I know everything," he smiled, "You wont ever hear me say that again."

"You dork," I smiled back, "C'mere, we need to talk."

"I said it first," he sighed dramatically but I rolled my eyes playfully, patting the spot beside me.

"C'mon you big baby." He smirked, sitting next to me but wasted not time in wrapping both arms around me and pulling me into his lap. We stayed like that for a while, my head rested against his chest, counting his heartbeats before he broke the silence.

"I think you're the one, Syd."

"The one what?" I asked confused.

"_The_ one." I stared at him, eyebrow raised and he lowered his head. "The one I'm supposed to give up everything for. The one I want to settle down with. _The_ one."

"Oh, _that_ one," I shifted so I was facing him fully, "You know giving up the Newsies would be a pretty stupid idea Spot. You care about them way to much. I can wait, it'll be painful, but it'll give us more time to get to know one another."

"And think of reasons why we bug each other," he smirked.

"True, true," I laughed.

"But I'm nineteen Sydney, I can't run the Newsies my entire life."

"As long as you're happy Spot, I really don't mind."

"I don't know what to do," he muttered; he sounded truly torn and while one part of me was slightly annoyed, the other completely understood.

"Let's just get to know each other a little better then."

"I think we know each other pretty damn well Sydney," he smiled, "What'd you think of Metal?"

"He's a sweet kid, great with crowds," I muttered.

"I think, when he's ready, I'll leave him in charge."

"You mean when you're ready," I smiled, "You aren't ready Spot, I get it."

"I'm glad."

"But I can't stand this shit, I'm leaving Queens to Jaws."

"What why?" he asked confused.

"He's got more love for it, I like my old job. I proved I could do it, but if I have to deal with one more morning of Jaws and Nets singing I'll rip my hair out, plus I miss Carter and Piper and everyone."

"That's understandable," he decided.

"Some people were made to lead, I just wasn't made to lead Newsies," I shrugged and he smiled.

"Where does this leave us?"

"I thought we decided."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"If anyone should say it, you should Spot," I laughed, leaning against him again. He rested his chin on my head again and we sat in silence for a while before:

"Syd, will you go out with me?"


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

(Epilogue!)

"Syd," Piper laughed, "How could you have put up with that for _three_ years."

"Lots of patience," I muttered, staring at the stage from our usual table.

"Obviously," she giggled, "God that was inhuman!" Jaws had hit a note that was not known to be hit . . . for men. He grinned over at me and I smiled.

"How's the King of Queens?"

"That's contradictory," he laughed, slinging his arm over my shoulder after he sat next to me.

"I can't believe it's been five years," Piper muttered, looking around the restaurant, "It's been five full years?"

"Yup, but I don't understand why we celebrate it."

"You were a great leader," Jaws stated, "Like I said you'd be."

"But only for three years."

"Then it's a celebration for both of you," Race laughed, playing with the sliver wedding band on Piper's hand, "You _both_ pulled Queens out of the slums."

"But," Piper bit her lip, looking at Racetrack who smiled gently, "it's also something else."

"Oh god, you're moving aren't you?" I looked at her husband accusingly.

"No," Race smiled at me and I sighed, relieved, looking back at Piper who rested a hand on her stomach, "Andrea's pregnant."

"Ah! Piper I'm so happy for you!" I screamed, crushing her with a hug, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We wanted to tell everyone together," she smiled.

"Well, I have the _perfect_ gift," I grinned and she laughed, gesturing to the stage, "Just for you."

"Go for it." I nodded and I pushed my way through the crowd of dancers, up to the stage.

"Hey everyone, long time no see," I laughed at the sudden applause, "Well, this one's for my best friend. We've been through everything together but now, she's embarking on a journey by herself. Congrats Piper." She smiled, leaning against Racetrack. "This song, I sung on my first night here and it's when we met. Hope it brings you back as memories as it does me:

_Phones were ringing, tongues were wagging_

 _Hot gossip was flying _

_All around town _

_She heard the talk, the lowdown was_

 _The shameless color of _

_Her wedding gown  _

_It's white_

 _I mean really who's she trying to kid_

 _Everybody knows the things she did _

_It just isn't right _

_Won't that be a sight_

 _To see her wearing white_

_She was wild, a wayward child _

_To put it mildly _

_She made her life a mess _

_But she was young, the past is done_

 _Now she's in love _

_And putting on a new dress_,"

 I looked towards the door and smiled when I saw Spot standing there, smiling up at me.

"_It's white_

 _And it's nobody's business what she wears_

 _Anyway the truth is she don't care _

_Baby it's her life _

_She'll do what she likes_

 _And she likes wearing white_

_He's all nerves when he sees her_

 _As far as he's concerned _

_She's an angel_,"

He moved closer to the stage, jerking his head to the stairs and I nodded softly. I saw his eyes light up slightly and was barely able to finish.

"_In white_

 _He just can't believe that she is his _

_What a crazy miracle this is _

_Who she was he don't mind '_

_Cause on their wedding night _

_She'll be wearing white_

 _She'll be wearing white _

_She'll be wearing white_."

The scream of approval from Piper was deafening. Race looked at her, slightly shocked such a loud sound had come from her but I laughed, waving to the audience, and climbed down the stairs, where Spot was waiting, grinning. "Hey you."

"Hi," I smiled slightly, "I thought you couldn't come."

"Change of plans," he shrugged, reaching into his pockets.

"What kind of change?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow but he produced a small black box, "Spot-."

"Just let me get this out," he knew what I was going to say; I nodded, "Syd, since I met you, I've known you were different. I mean, within the first two months we knew each other, you completely changed my views on fighting." I laughed slightly at this, seeing his eyes smile, which sent chills down my spine. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Syd, I don't ever want to lose you-."

"And you wont," I assured him, "Spot, you don't have to do this-."

"I want to Sydney," he smiled, "I want to wake up to you every morning and smell you on my clothes, I want everyone to see you're mine instead of sneaking around. I'm ready Syd. I want you to be mine and I'll be yours." He knelt down and my vision blurred from the water wanting to escape. He was really doing it, he really did want to. "Will you marry me Sydney-Rae?"

"You seriously had to ask?" I sniffed, feeling the tears prickle down and I pulled him up into my arms, hearing him laugh slightly, "I love you Spot Conlon."

"And I you," he smiled, kissing me.

"What about Brooklyn though?"

"Metal," he pulled me in again and sighed when I pulled back again.

"You can visit if you want to."

"If things need to be fixed, I will, but Sydney, get over here. We couldn't see each other all week cause I was helping Metal. I've missed you." I laughed softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and softly kissed him. "I don't know what you do to me woman."

"But you wouldn't change me if you could," I smiled.

"Not even if I wanted to," he smirked, resting his forehead on mine, "You're perfect. You're my perfect. Made just for me and I'm not sharing."

"I don't plan on sharing you either bud," I informed him, kissing him, "I love you and that's enough."

"It is," he nodded, "You're all I need and you're all I want. You're my perfect amount of happiness. It's gonna last a lifetime."

"Sure will," I smiled, "I love you Spot."

"I love you too Syd, never doubt it." Guess he's not as cold as I thought.

**THE ****END**


End file.
